


Undercover Spy-der

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arachnophobia, Crushes, Cuddly Dean, F/M, Fluff, Funny Dean, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, scared reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: Hired? Nah, it's just an amazing coincidence.





	

You were in your psychology class transferring some notes from paper onto your computer. After this class you planned on taking a nap. Simply because you studied for a test all night and the class was canceled for the day. To say your kind of upset about that wouldn’t be the truth. Mainly because you crammed and usually that’s not a good way for you to retain information.

The professor stepped out for whatever reason he said. You weren’t really listening.

As you were typing away you could’ve sworn you seen something move out of the side of your eye. Looking, nothing’s there.

You go back to typing.

Not even a two minutes later, someone drops something, drawing your attention in that direction. A folder was accidently knocked to the floor.

Wanting to get back to work, you focus on the computer screen only to jump out of your seat with a hard gasp.

There is an eight-legged monster on the keyboard of your laptop. It was right between your hands and you didn’t even know, it could’ve bitten you.

You feel your hands start to shake and you back pedal away from your items. The back of your legs hit something and you fall. If you could react you would but you can’t take your eyes away from it, afraid if you look away it will climb into your backpack or something.

A voice is the only thing that makes its way through your mind.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

It’s deep and curious.

“S-s-. T-there’s a spider on my lapt-top.”

“Uh, okay, um, just breath. Benny.”

“Yea.”

“Come here for a sec.”

You squeak as the spider turns. It’s fucking staring at you, but you’re too frozen to move. In the moment you don’t note the hand rubbing your side.

“What’s goin’ on?”

“Could you get that spider off of her laptop for me?”

“…Yea.”

A paper makes its way into your view beside the spider. It gets slid under the creature slowly. A hand cups itself over the spider as the other lifts the paper.

You finally look at the person noting it’s one of your classmates. But that doesn’t last long because now you’re wondering what would happen if he gets bit and you want him to just set fire to the damn thing, before it can get the chance.

Twisting in your spot, you follow his path towards one of the open windows.

Uncupping his hand from over it, he coaxes the spider off of the paper and closes said window for extra safety.

A huge puff of air leaves you as you fold your arms on the table in front of you, placing your head on top right after.

That was fucking close.

You could’ve died today. You might be a little dramatic right now, but it was a damn spider. Spiders and you do not mix well under any circumstance. They just scare the crap out of you. You don’t even know if it was poisonous.

A throat clears. “Are you okay now?”

You freeze again only this time from embarrassment. You just had to freak out in front of everyone. The worse part about it is that your crush is in this class and that sounded just like him…. And it came right from behind you.

Arms. You immediately feel the arms around your waist.

No.

You’re in denial.

What you think happened did not happen.

Sitting up, you slowly look behind yourself just to be met with hazel green eyes looking back.

“No, nonono. I am not okay. I am embarrassed and I would like to get up now, so I can go home and hide for the rest of my life.” Going to lift yourself from his lap, you find that you can’t. Possibly because of the grip he has around you.

“How would I get your number if you do that?” Dean asks with an amused tone to his voice.

You laugh. That was actually kind of smooth, you’re not gonna lie.

“Um, that’s a great question. And I should give it to you now, so I’ll have reason to come out of hiding.”

Smooth as ice.

Dean pulls one arm from around you and grabs the phone in his pocket. You spot Benny a table away.

“Thank you for doing that for me.”

“Ya welcome. I’m just glad ya didn’t hurt yourself.”

“I was afraid it was gonna bite you.” You start to enter your number into Dean’s phone.

“I’ve been ‘round plen’y of spiders. I woulda been alright.” He laughs.

Dean places his phone back and brings his arm back where it was. You play with his sleeve.

“Am I not allowed to get up now?”

“Of course not. You thought this was a game? You land in my lap of all people. This is destiny, woman. This was meant to happen. That spider was undercover for me. In exchange for this, I told it where it could find some mean grub.”

You giggle, shaking your head at how silly he’s being.

This is what you liked about Dean, you only talked to him here and there but when you did he gladly showed his humor. He was all and all a sweet guy. Dean could easily be laid up with a woman any time he wanted.

Once you saw him when you were heading out of one of your other classes and he did not look happy. You weren’t gonna say anything to him, but he made a move and asked how you were doing. In turn you asked and he begin to tell you how he felt like he failed a test that day. Not liking how down he was you told him he most likely passed it, but just felt like he failed because he was overworking himself. And sure enough when he got his results back, he found out he made a B.

“So, you hired a spy-der?”

Dean pulls his head off of your arm looking up at you in awe. “That was so good. Why didn’t I think of that? Wow, I’ve hit the jackpot. Brains, beauty, and an awesome sense of humor.”

“I could say the same for you.” You state rather coy.

Dean wiggles his eyebrows.

The classroom door opens and Professor Anderson steps in.

“Mr. Winchester and Ms. (Y/L/N), would you two separate so we can resume class?”

Dean’s arms tighten again. “How much can I pay you for us to stay this way?”

Laughter makes its way around the room.

“Mr. Winchester, if you want to cuddle with Ms. (Y/L/N) then I suggest you do it after class. Last time I checked this was a psychology course, not a social club.”

There are snickers to be heard and his arms loosen. You slid out of his lap, subtly checking around your laptop.

Mr. Anderson begins teaching again and a minute in, the seat next to you gets occupied.

Dean’s arm comes around your shoulders and he scoots himself closer to you.

“I’ll protect you from spiders.” Dean whispers.

“Oh, you mean the ones you don’t hire?”

“Yeah, that’s the whole point. That way I can look badass gettin’ rid of it.”

“Mr. Winchester, you’re sitting beside her now. Please let that be enough.” The professor says not even turning around.

Dean impersonates, ‘locking it up and throwing away the key’.

While a video is being played, Dean leans over and you can feel his lips on your ear when he whispers, “We’ll finish this later”.

You give him a shy smile and a nod. In returns he kisses your temple.

If only he hired that spider sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed!!! <3


End file.
